The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of a support apparatus for an optical observation device.
In its more specific aspects the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a support apparatus for an adjustably arranged optical observation device with a stand component extending substantially upwards from a base component. Projecting transversely from this stand component there is an arm component at whose free end the optical observation device or other analogous equipment is arranged. The stand component for adjusting or positioning the optical observation device or other equipment possesses a guide linkage pivotable, in a direction transverse to the stand component.
Stands designed as support apparatuses of this type are known, for example, from the commonly assigned German Pat. No. 2,320,266 and the European Pat. No. 0,023,003, with which there is cognate the U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,595, granted Aug. 17, 1982. A component extending upwards from a pivot axis is formed by an arm of a two armed lever such that a stand arm component fastened at the free end of this arm is moved in a circular path and such that a counterweight is necessary on the counter-arm of the lever. For a horizontal movement of the equipment in this known stand construction, it is necessary to equalize the downwards movement within the circular path with an upwards pivotable movement of the stand arm component. Due to the lateral swing of the counter-arm with the counterweight in a direction opposite to the movement of the equipment, such stands require a relatively large space. Furthermore, weight compensation when interchanging the equipment for equipment of a different weight is tedious, since the position as well as the size of the counterweight have to be changed.